The Forsaken SeriesBook 1: The Lost Soul
by ForsakenSon
Summary: The three god vowed never to have kids again after the Cold War in the 1900s; however, no one mentioned lost kids showing up. Tydeus is the lost son of Hades. He roams the world in search of a purpose in life, when in irony, his destiny was written in stone long ago. Can he beat the ties of fate? Or will he fall pray to the three sisters? Will his father ever claim him?


**Prologue**

_***Start Prologue**_**  
**

The feeling was dark, yet ominous; the boy trembling underneath the power of the shadow. Suspicious was The Protector's middle name. Darkness had a funny humor, but evil's funny isn't the funny people want for themselves. Claws were flung into his chest, the sound of metal slashing into the shadows forearm, teeth piercing his shoulder. The protector was no match for this evil. It was indeed a formidable foe . . . however all was not. . . . Lost. . .

_The Legend of Hades Son_

_There was a teenager about the age of sixteen. He was responsible in some cases, in others not so much, but this boy was kind to people as best he could. People didn't realize the strength he had, the strength he was born with. He was different, the son of a god, he was known as a demigod. People assumed he was the son of Poseidon, but he was not; He was the son of Hades. His name is Tydeus, he is the defender of the dark, the founder of The Forsaken, and He is the prince of darkness._

_Tydeus was normal (as far as he knew) he had not yet known who his father was. Tydeus was an orphan boy, and he liked being alone, it was only natural. He wasn't the tallest, shortest, nor strongest of demigods. He might be quick and nimble, but he was very powerful. Power and Strength are different. He might not have muscles, but his dark abilities and his immortality was superb._  
_Tydeus was described as a cheerful, but dark, boy with a darkish brown mess for hair, eyes of the ocean, and pale tan-ish complexion .He wasn't the normal build of a teenager. He was as toned as a fit eighteen year old, but as tall as a fifteen year old. He was very impressive in the art of swords-manship. He was the best of all in of Athens. The Athenians were more than surprised; they were appalled, shocked, and pissed. "How dare such a child be so skilled with a sword", was the common thought when the subject was brought up. Talk of deception, murder, and assassination was brought at the locale town meeting. The judge was shocked that they had thought of such ideas for a child's fate. But democracy is democracy. Of the council twenty-nine hands went up in favor of a cloak and dagger operation. Word was to not get out about this. However the council was of sixty people. Two council members didn't vote . . . and the other twenty-nine plotted in aiding the child to safety; however, it was too late. _  
_By the time the council members reached the boys lonely little tree he slept in day in and night out, the boy defended himself, and earned his nickname, The Shadow Flash. The boy vanished before their eyes; only small slivers of the black metal were seen, seconds after they lost their limbs. The men, no, children were terrified, no man could as scared as they were and call themselves men. The boy had wings of shadow rising from his shoulders as he descended upon them. The "children" were frightened. The boy's wrath was something to fear, but his honor was at stake. The boy disappeared into the shadows lying . . . in wait. . . . never to been again._

___***End Prologue***_

**Chapeter:1 Hopeless Child **

The darkness; immense, consuming, ever-growing, and obliterating darkness. It absorbs . . . it grows . . . the ever unsatisfied hunger of darkness conquers everything . . . . . It seeks out the light . . . to snuff out the existence . . . to kill . . . to destroy . . . such is its nature. . . .  
The boy ran, faster than ever, he pushed himself to the limit. The tunnel of darkness, of destruction, of anti-hope was consuming him. The light was getting bigger; the tunnel's end was near. The boy plunged forward . . . . Falling into everlasting darkness. . . .

"Again. . ? Wow. . I must be demented", He sighed, and yawning as he rose from poor ragged excuse he called a bed. He got up looking around, dust floating in the air. What else could you expect? He was poor with no parents, and no one else to take care of him. He fought for food and money. He had no clothes except the ones he wore day in and day out. A demigod is what he was . . . but he had no idea of his heritage. Sometime he wondered whether he was alone because it was fate, or just because he wouldn't do anything about it. He was alone in the world . . . with no one . . . he didn't mind but after a while it was beginning to plague his mind. Tydeus looked for someone to be around, but there was no one. Everyone steered clear because he was either too frightening or just because he was poor. He pushed away his thoughts as he pulled on his dark cloak and went down the broken steps of tower he lived in. He made his way to the market.  
"Well . . . it has been a year now. . . Since the Athenians ran me off. I'm better now . . . less scary . . . less . . . no. . .I'm more alone than ever", He sighed looking off at the sun shaking his head in frustration.  
"This is great . . . . Ya' know?" he sighed walking into the bad side of town. Street brawls, theft, violence, and other stuff were involved.

He sighed as he walked down the dark corridor to his spot. His only friend Alice Fair, a brunette English girl, was waiting for him. She always challenged his swordplay, never once paying him a compliment without saying it in code.  
"You need to get your act together Tydeus!", she shouted with anger. "What girl would ever want to be around such a depressed loner like you?", she grunted quickly pulling her blade on him, obviously thinking she could pull a fast one on him; however, he was several steps ahead of her. With a flash of darkness, he was behind her, his blade to her back. "Don't move Alice. . . I will cut you without even thinking twice about it", he glared at her growling under his breath with such hatred even Ares, the god of war, would cower from it. Although idiotic, Alice still defied his command. She twisted around clashing blades with him. Sparks flew as they swung their best. Alice got a few nicks on Tydeus but he got even better on her. Her side was cut bad, she suffered wounds that may heal, but would definitely scar forever. He smiled laughing a bit at her as he picked her up and tended to the wounds he inflicted upon her. "You know if you were smart . . . you'd heed my warnings", he sighed as he bandaged her up. She smiled and laughed a bit as she slapped his arm. "But that's no fun Tydeus! You know I love cutting on you~ I'm the only person you let live after touching your skin with their blade", she laughed joking around a bit. He only sighed in response. "I know. . . .But I don't like hurting you . . . and if I drop my guard you might kill me.", he looked away thinking a bit as he let himself go.

His vision was hazy as he looked to the sky. The sudden burst of anger, heat, and frustration coursed through every fiber of his being and sent him into a frenzy. Alice swore under her breath as she made herself invisible, her eyes full of fear. Tydeus screamed in pain as a black fire of hatred appeared in his hand and slowly consumed his body, as it took over his eyes shined red in response. his shouts attracted unwanted customers, but he only cracked a nice creepy smile. "Ragghhhh...~", he grunted lightly as his animalistic instincts took over. He suddenly leaped forward grabbing a big round thug by the throat slamming his face into the brick wall. With a quick flick of his wrist, a sudden loud crack was heard, the round man fell lifeless and limp on the dirt. The other men showed no sympathy to their comrade. "Hehehe...you...share his fate...all of you will...", he screamed, laughing like a hyena. His eyes gleamed more as he vanished behind a skinny man and slung his hand into his back. Claws of black flame cutting through skin, blood, and muscle like it was butter. The monstrous Tydeus smirked as he found the mans spine, he suddenly grabbed firm and yanked hard, ripping it out of the meat and snapping the bone in half leaving a bloody mess of meat and bone.


End file.
